Wish upon a star
by MemeShock
Summary: He wished he would just die. however, he wasn't expecting to be killed by a rabbid houndoom and re-born by mewtwo! Recontinued, hopefully.
1. Alone

Hey!! This is my first story so don't go to hard on me, kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form. If I did I would be God. Which I'm not.

* * *

**Wish upon a star** chapter 1: Alone

_I'm invisble._

Looking at the stars, I know that I was alone in this world, no one to love, no real parents. My parents killed themselves upon my birth. My adoptive parents smoke cigarettes and weed and abused me saying I'm a burden. My adoptive Dad is bald, fat and spotty. My adoptive mum sounds like she smokes 1000 cigs a day (which she does) and is quite possibly the uglist person you've ever seen.

Oh, I should explain. My name is John. I'm 14 years old and i want to die. I have deep chocolate brown hair, as well as a face the shows signs of stubble. I have a small build despite me being on the 6ft mark. My eyes are a shining green.

My friends are limited to a girl named Annabelle, Anne for short. She is about 5ft tall and 13 years old. Her hair is wavy and a deep blonde and she's beginning to develop breasts. Her eyes are a polished hazel that seems to pull you in.

E arlier he was holding a shining egg that she was really excited about. But i forgot to ask unfortunately.

As a shooting star flew across the sky, I wished that I could just die. No one would care.

Suddenly out of the bushes came a rabid Houndoom. _Pokérus. _

It quickly pounced on me as i ran.

I kept on going until i reached the park when i caught me and teared my neck out.

Suddenly there was no pain, no suffering, just nothing.

_That wasn't supposed to happen._

I looked all around for the source of the noise.

_Up._

I looked up I find a slightly miffed Mewtwo staring at me. I screamed out loud as it moved in front of me.

_Shut up._

I shut my trap.

Suddenly beside Mewtwo appeared a sheepish looking Jirachi and Mew.

"Okay, now I know I'm going crazy. I'm seeing 3 legendary Pokémon!"

_You're dead._ The Mewtwo simply stated.

"Crap."

Mew began.

_Sorry. Me and Jirachi were sort of near the... urhh.. Time string room and Jirachi sort of heard your wish throught the time string and... yeah._

"SO YOU SENT A RABID HOUNDOOM TO KILL ME?!"

_Yup. _Jirachi simply replied.

Mewtwo sighed and then said something I will never forget:

_We can bring you back._

I asked how and it responded by saying something else I will never forget:

_Not as a human._

"huh?"

_A Pokémon._

"oh yea, I remember reading somewhere about the rebirth theory."

_Must destroy that book..._

"What?"

_Are you gonna go or not? _The Jirachi burst out.

"yes. But wh-"

_Okay bye enjoy your time in your new body!_

"Wha-"

Suddenly, I was floating in thick goo that was warm and comfy. I didn't think i would ever leave it.

"P..h!" A voice boomed.

"_Against what?" _I thought

I started hitting a wall when a crack appeared.

"Ke.. Goin.!" It boomed again.

Curious I burst through the wall onto something soft and cosy. But i was cold, so very cold.

I felt myself being lifted up to face someone.

"Hey there lil guy."

_Anna!_

She wiped the goo off me and I fell asleep.

Then i thought. I'm a baby.

This is going to be... Interesting?


	2. Wailing

Okay, due to the request of the tempo being slowed down and more detail I will try. And don't worry about being original. The main character is not a Ralts, Eevee or any Pokémon that has been the main character.

Chapter 2- Wailing

As I was a baby I had no means of movement. Or teeth. So as you can expect, a minute or two later, I was hungry. VERY hungry.

Only problem was, Anna was absorbed in a book "Looking after baby Pokémon". And when she reads, she's near oblivious to everything.

So I began crying. Nothing. I began wailing. STILL nothing. After a few minuets I gave out the most ear splitting wail possibly imaginable. One of the window planes cracked under the wail. When I stopped I found Anna on the floor.

"Oh right your hungry."

"Mareep!" I practically choked after these words left my mouth. _Shit! I'm a fucking Mareep! _

During my wailing I was too focused on food. Now I cry as I realise I won't be able to talk to her, let alone tell her who I am.

"Come on, let's get you fed." Anna spoke in a caring voice.

So she took me downstairs and heated up some baby formula.

_My god. _I thought. I'm feeding from a baby bottle. In Anna's arms. And it's lovely.

After she had fed me and burped me (No comment) she sat me down on her living room table.

"You need a name."

"But I like my old name."

"Could call you Fluffy..."

I made a face like a prune.

"Or Flumps..."

I nearly fainted at that name.

"Maybe a walk round town will help me decide. Also I can show you the town at the same time."

I 'Reeped' happily.

And so, in what seemed like 30 seconds she was changed and we were out the front door. (I will never understand how she gets dressed so quick. I mean, most girls take hours to get ready!)

We took a tour round Twinleaf. It's not very big but I think I saw 2 boys and Prof. Rowan. Rowan was giving them Pokémon and one picked Turtwig and the other Chimchar. That's all I saw before we headed to the park.

Oh. My. God.

There, in the middle of a ground of people, was my body. My mangled and bloody body. Slightly burnt from a certain Hourdoom.

"OH MY GOD!!" Anna screamed racing to my body. She instantly broke down crying as she saw my clothes.

"Anna... please don't cry. I'm here!" I said, forgetting that I was stuck in this body.

"John... no..."

She then stood up with me in her arms and walked back to her house silently.

She broke down crying on the sofa when she put me on the table again.

About 15 minutes she came up with a new look on her face. Determination.

"I'm not going to let him die without fulfilling his dream." She said with steely determination.

"I'm going to do the Sinnoh league." She paused. "Jacob. I'll call you Jacob."

I Mareeped happily.

Then a thought struck.

_I'm going to have to battle. Shit._

This adventure is going to be... interesting.


	3. The Adventure Begins!

Okay, this time I am going to try and put in as much detail as possible. Thanks to CyberWolf101 and Twilight the Umbreon for being the first to review!

Chapter 3- The adventure begins

Today was the day that we set out to get to Prof Rowans Lab.

As we headed out the door after a tearful goodbye to Anna's parents we went to my grave. (The funeral was yesterday, Anna swore at my parents a lot- Lol)

Anna looked at my gravestone and shed a single tear. My grave was very plain- a simple gravestone and the coffin had also been simple. It looked more like a box than a coffin, though.

"Let's go Jacob. Its time"

And so we left.

As we headed out of Twinleaf, We were soon stopped by an old man.

"Hello there. Why have you carrying a Mareep?"

"He hatched yesterday. And now I'm fulfilling a dead friends dream." Anna replied.

"Interesting. My name is professor Oak"

I swear I dislocated my jaw at that point.

"W-what? Professor Oak? THE Professor Oak?" Anna stuttered.

"Why yes," He replied "I'm in Sinnoh studying the Pokémon here with professor Rowan!"

Anna nearly fainted. The Professor made a funny look then said:

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"YES!!!" Anna shouted.

"Rrright.." The professor said uncertainly.

As we set off Anna bombarded the professor with questions. So many, that she didn't notice the wild Bidoof in front of us.

"Um.. Anna?" the professor interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Bidoof."

"Shit," She swore. "Jacob, you're up!"

"Shit" I swore.

"BEEDOOF!" the Bidoof cried.

"Jacob uses... err, what moves can he use?"

The professor told her what I could use. Tackle and Growl. Great.

"Jacob use tackle!"

For some reason, I could not do anything but obey. I slammed my body into the Bidoof. It fainted.

Suddenly it felt like I got stronger. _Xp and levelling up,_ I thought.

"Well done Jacob! You won!" Anna congratulated me.

"Here we are- Sandgem!" Prof Oak exclaimed.

As we walked through town I saw people eyeing up me, as Mareep's are rare in Sinnoh. We soon came to a building with a sign that said:

'Pokémon research centre'

As we walked through the door, we found the place in a mess. I don't mean, a few papers here and some dirt- I mean, like a whirlwind had come through here.

"Umm... Professor Rowan?" Oak called out.

"Over here- Help me restrain this Staraptor!!!"

We rushed over to be blown back by a whirlwind from a Bad tempered Staraptor.

"I WANNA GO LET GO LET GO LET GOOOOOO!!!!" The Staraptor screeched. Not a chance. Wait, i can understand other Pokémon? Hmm, guess it makes sense.

After putting it in its Pokéball (And several pecked heads later) we sat down to get the Pokédex and Pokéballs.

"Okay, here is the things that you are going to need" Rowan said, giving Anna the things.

But then he said "Would you like a Pokémon too?"

"Which one?" Anna asked.

"A Ralts." He causally replied.

Anna fell off her chair.

After she got back up she asked why he would give her such a rare Pokémon.

He replied "I'm feeling generous."

And so he gave her a Ralts. A MALE Ralts, remember that.

She released him from his Pokéball.

The Ralts came out and I swear this is the most laid back Pokémon ever.

"Yo." It Said.

"Err... Hi?" I replied uncertainly.

"You need a name..." and said to the Ralts. "Maybe Ra-Ra..."

The Ralts tilted its head.

"Or Alt..."

"is she mentally retarded?" the Ralts asked

"Oh I know! Ron!"

The Ralts smiled.

"This is gonna be one trippin adventure, Dude."

Ohhh yes. Trippin.

Yeah.


	4. Rival

Heya! Wow... 2 chapters in 1 day! Okay! I'm a poet and I just don't know it- I made a rhyme and in such little time. Lol XD. Anyways, in this chapter I'm gonna introduce rival. There is a hint in a previous chapter to what her Pokémon is.

Chapter 4- Rival

Once we were outside, Anna pointed the Pokédex at me and it told what I could do.

MAREEP, THE WOOL POKEMON. MAREEP STORES ELECTRICITY IN ITS COAT AND TENDS TO AVOID BATTLES.

LEVEL: 6

MOVES KNOWN- TACKLE AND GROWL.

I was pleasantly surprised. Though I had a nagging feeling Mewtwo may have had something to do with my level.

RALTS, THE FEELING POKEMON. THE HORNS ON ITS HEAD ARE CAPABLE OF FEELING EMOTIONS.

LEVEL: 5

MOVES KNOWN- GROWL.

Joe smiled.

"You two are strong!" Anna exclaimed. "Jacob... I need to catch you."

"Shit..." I muttered before being sucked into the Pokéball.

I fought not so fight my way out when the shaking stopped and I was let out.

"There we go!" Anna said. "Your mine now!"

"Great..." I muttered unenthusiastically.

And so we set off to Jubilife. About a second later from leaving Sandgem, We came across the most annoy, most idiotic, most... pretty trainer I've ever seen.

"BATTLE!!" she said so fast that I could only just make it out.

Anna on the other hand understood none of it.

"Slow down please"

"I want to battle," the trainer spoke, slower this time. "I'm a lil' sugar high now."

"Right..."

"Go, Pippin!" she shouted as she threw out a Piplup.

I, on the other hand just rolled around laughing at the ridiculous name. When I pulled myself together and took one look at her face, I went into a fresh bout.

"You're up, Jacob!"

That snapped me out of laughter.

**BATTLE SITUATION**

**PKMN TRAINER VS PKMN TRAINER ANNA**

**PIPPIN (PIPLUP) VS JACOB (MAREEP)**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

I started off with a direct tackle that appeared to land a critical hit that sent Pippin landing on her head.

My triumph was cut short by a bubble. _BUBBLE?! THAT MEANS SHES AT LEAST LEVEL 8!!!_

I growled cutely at her before she came in for a pound which I dodged, landing near an Aspear tree.

Pippin tried to pound again which hit the tree.

As you might know, Aspear trees grow very hard berries.

Down from the tree came a particularly large Aspear berry that landed at point blank range on Pippin.

**BATTLE END!**

"NOOO!!PIPPINYOUWEREMYONLYFREIND!!" The trainer screamed.

"Money, please." Anna stated.

"I will beat you. I will beat you if my name isn't Jennifer Jocelyn the 3rd!!"

"Umm.. Goodbye?"

"BADBYEMORELIKE!" that was all she screamed before she ran off at about 100mph.

"Oh yes Jacob, you became level 8!"

"Cool dude." The quiet Ron spoke.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Ron grew to level 8 and I got to level 10- which meant I learnt Thundershock and Ron learnt Confusion.

As we arrived in Jubilife, Anna was carrying us both from us being exhausted. We arrived at the Pokémon centre and I experienced the magic wonder machine. It was lovely. It felt like warm water being poured over you and sleeping sand being put in your eyes. Pity it was so short.

Now, today is the first day I can eat solid food. Now Anna is very good at making Pokéfood, but we got packaged stuff. Sawdust, in other words.

After the worst dinner ever we went to our crappy room in the centre.

Anna stated the obvious once we got in there. "Why is there a giant hole in the bed?"

This was gonna be a looonng night.


	5. On the road again

Not much to say here... only that I'll keep trying to put in more detail... remember, this is only my first fic so it's not as polished as could be!

Chapter 5- On the road again

After a terrible night in the Pokécentre (They charged us for apparently 'damaging' the bed!) we got out on the road to Oreburgh city.

We came across 2 trainers and then just before the cave...

"OHMYGODITSYOUAGAINIDIDN'TKNOWYOUWERECOMINGHERE!!!"

Yup. Jennifer.

"What do you want now crazy?" Anna asked coldly.

"Okay I'm not sugar high now... I'm caffeine high and I got a second Pokémon!!!" She said quickly.

"Kay... How 'bout a double battle?" Anna asked again. (Oh btw I'm level 11 and Ron is level 9)

"YEAHTHATSOUNDSLIKEAGOODIDEANOWLETSGOOOO!!!" (No prizes for who said that)

"You're up, Jacob and Ron!"

"GO! Pippin and Flowery!"

Then came out Pippin and a Roserade. A Fucking Roserade. Called Flowery.

**BATTLE SITUATION : DOUBLE BATTLE**

**PKMN TRAINER JENNIFER vs. PKMN TRAINER ANNA**

**PIPPIN (PIPLUP) and FLOWERY (ROSERADE) vs. JACOB (MAREEP) and RON (RALTS)**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

Flowery immediately began charging a Solarbeam while Pippin made a water sport then charged in for a peck. Great. Pippins level 15.

Dodging the peck, I used Thundershock on Pippin which knocked her back a few feet, leaving some sparks coming off her. Hopefully she's paralyzed.

Meanwhile, Ron had just taken a battering from a Solarbeam when he knocked the Roserade back a few feet with Confusion. The Roserade then came in with a Magical leaf which you may know never misses. Ron was nearly down for the count.

At that moment I tackled the Roserade and smashed it into a tree, knocking it out for the count.

Suddenly, Ron duplicated around Pippin. He had just learnt double team!

While Pippin was desperately trying to get the real Ron, I came in with a full power Thundershock, making her spin round and collapse, getting us the win.

**BATTLE END!**

"NOOOOOOPIPPINANDFLOWERYYOUWHEREMYONLYFREINDS!!!!!!"

Anna sighed then asked for the money. Instead of the money she threw a stone at us.

"I will be back! I'll be back if my name isn't-"

"Jennifer Jocelyn the 3rd. Yeah yeah, now go crazy." Anna interrupted.

And she ran off at about 200mph.

"Come on you two, it's time to go."

"Uhh.. Anna?" I said.

"Hmmm?" She asked turning around, seeing I was looking at the stone Jennifer threw at us. Anna picked up the stone to find it looked slightly... _odd._

The stone was clear and seem to sparkle like a Glameow's eyes in a headlight.

"I think... this is a dawn stone." Anna exclaimed.

She threw a dawn stone at us. And dawn stones evolve Kirlia.

Gee, Jennifer is dumber than I thought.

Ron though, seemed slightly more than ecstatic.

"I'm gonna be a Gaaa-lade! I'm Gonna be a Gaaa-lade!" He chanted. I swear I have never seen anyone (Apart from Crazy) This ecstatic.

"Alright calm down Ron" Anna soothed.

For the entire time through the cave Ron was shaking with excitement.

3 hours, 3 trainers, me getting to level 13 and Ron level 12, (and a lot of shaking) later, we arrived in Oreburgh.

"I think we'll challenge the gym tomorrow, Yes?"

I mareeped in agreement.

This time we went to a hotel and not the crappy Pokécentre, but in here there were no rooms.

"I'm sorry Miss but we are simply fully booked." The receptionist told Anna.

"Great," Anna grumped. "Now what will we do?"

"You can sleep in my room if you like." A boy voice said behind us.

Anna turned around to face a trainer in the lobby who was wearing a blue jacket, black trousers, a red cap and a white scarf. For some reason he seemed familiar.

"Thank you...?"

"Scott." He smiled.

I remember now! He was the boy that got the Turtwig back in Twinleaf!

We soon got to the room. It wasn't too shabby, bunk bed, en suite, balcony- it had the lot!

And then-

"Come on out!" Scott said, throwing 3 Pokéballs out.

In front of us appeared a Grotle, a Golduck and A Kirlia. Wait, a Kirlia?

"Hi!" Ron quickly said to the Kirlia

"Hello little one!" Wow, the Kirlia sounds older than she looks.

Ron started asking questions on what being a Kirlia was like before I turned to look at the Golduck and Grotle. Well, Grotle at least. For some reason I will never get, The Golduck was using its Psychic powers to walk around on the ceiling.

Everyone just stared at the Golduck.

Scott returned him before we got back to the discussions.

"Why was the Golduck on the ceiling?" I asked.

"Some questions are better left unanswered," The Grotle replied. "Could you tell me if the nuts on my bushes are ripening?"

I climbed up to the top the find a ripe nut on top. "Yum!" I exclaimed before eating it.

Suddenly I became sleepy and before I drifted of I heard these words:

"Maybe that Roselia's sleep powder got in the nuts..."


	6. The 1st Gym

This might be the last chapter for a small while. I'm planning on writing a threeshot called 'The girls rampage' featuring Misty, May and Dawn!

Chapter 6- The gym

Last night was wonderful- nothing woke me up. In fact, we slept in so late that it was 2 o'clock before we got up. And the gym closes at 2:30.

As you can guess, everything was a bit manic.

"I'm sorry Jacob and Ron but we are going to have to put you in your Pokéball's so we can get there on time." Anna spoke before I was drawn into the Pokéball.

This was the first time I had been in a Pokéball for a long period of time. It's a simulated environment with no scents, no breeze and you can see through the red bit. My environment was A house, surprisingly that looked like it was made for me. TV, bed, sofa, the lot! But the funny thing is that it started to warp and it looked like I could go in another Pokéball! Then Ron climbed through the hole!

"Cool, isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah, but how did you get in here?"

"Pokéballs warp so that you can go see other Pokémon!"

"Never knew that."

"Course you didn't- it's a design flaw."

Suddenly it felt like I was being pulled and I appeared in front of a Geodude and Roark. Roark, for some reason, had a fake pickaxe in his helmet.

Anna told me that Roark had been hit by a particularly hard and large rock yesterday and had gone a bit loopy.

Then a thought struck me. Electric attacks don't affect ground types.

"Here Jacob, this will help you in battle" She said before putting disc on my head. My brain felt like mush and i had a picture of iron tail. _IRON TAIL?! HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET A TM IRON TAIL?!_

"Scott has been a great help, giving me this tm."

Oh.

**BATTLE SITUATION: SINGLE BATTLE**

**PKMN TRAINER ANNA vs. GYM LEADER ROARK**

**JACOB (MAREEP) vs. GEODUDE**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

The Geodude started with stealth rock, which meant if Ron came into battle he would get attacked by them.

I came in with a tackle to be met with the Geodude's own tackle.

Now let me tell you something. Rocks are solid. So when one rams into you, IT FUCKING HURTS!

Thank god for my wool cushioning the blow.

Then my tail glowed and i smashed it at point blank range on Geodude, getting us the first win and me up to level 14, me forgetting growl and learning thunder wave.

**BATTLE INTERMISSION**

Roark recalled the Pokémon doing a funny dance (No comment) before he sent out Onix and I changed with Ron.

**BATTLE CONTINUE**

Ron used double team before the Onix used screech.

Ron suddenly teleported to the top of the Onixes head before using growl in its ear (?).

The Onix tried to shake Ron off in vain as Ron used a full power confusion in its face.

Second win.

**BATTLE INTERMISSION**

Roark fell over while returning Onix (Again, no comment) then sent out his famed Crainidos before I was sent out again.

**BATTLE CONTINUE**

"I'm gonna kick your fluffy butt." It said sweetly.

"Go rape yourself." I said equally sweetly.

I came in with a ThunderWave, paralyzing it. Meanwhile it charged in with a Headbutt, knocking me back a few feet.

I came back with a ThunderShock followed by a super-effective iron tail that caught its legs.

Then it charged at me with a Giga impact.

"Oh shi-"

From the sidelines I saw Ron getting us the win narrowly as by chance he moved out the way, sending it into a rock with the help of his confusion.

**BATTLE END!**

After a trip in the magic- wonder machine I was told that I was a level away from becoming a Flaafy.

But Flaafyies are pink.

Great.


	7. A new friend

This is truly the last chapter for a while. Gonna focus on a new story mentioned in chapter 6.

Chapter 7- A new friend

After a night's sleep we decided to leave to go to Eterna city. With Scott.

"Scott's coming with us! He beat Roark a few days ago and now he asked if he can come with us!" Anna simpered. "And I let him!"

I actually thought this was good. Scott seems sane enough (Well, apart from his Golduck).

Now, I have never understood the logic of the cycling road. It's supposed to get you from Oreburgh to Eterna. Where do they put the only bike shop in Sinnoh?

Eterna.

So that means we're going to go through Floraroma town and Eterna forest.

Just what we needed! MORE WALKING!

And so as we got to Jubilife I made a mental note to kill the person who designed Sinnoh.

As we got out of the cave that runs on the route to Floraroma, I found that Ron after a long period of walking starts to get annoying.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!!!!" I screamed at him.

"Tch... looks like someone's getting grumpy from nearly evolving!"

"I AM NOT GRUMPY!!!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL UP!!!" Kirla screamed.

Meanwhile, Anna was talking to Scott about Shiny Pokémon.

"Why are there shiny Pokémon?" She asked.

"Don't know." Scott replied

"Can I get one?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In front of you."

At these words I turned to see a Pink and Yellow Sneasel eating some Oran berries. As our eyes locked it felt like I was seeing a film.

_A girl was sitting in her room reading a book. She was no older than 13 with blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a pink tracksuit._

_Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and she panics as a flame leaps in her room and sets fire to the carpet._

As our eyes unlocked we mouthed in unison "You're a re-born"

"Go, Quick ball!" Anna shouted.

The ball wobbled twice before clicking shut.

"I caught a shiny Sneasel!!" Anna Shouted as she held the ball up triumphantly. She then released the Sneasel, who I presumed to be a girl.

"Hello," she said "Re-born?"

"Yup."

"Re-born?" Ron enquired.

_Shoot. _I thought. _I haven't told Ron yet._

"We'll you see Ron... I was killed by a rabid Houndoom and re-born by Mewtwo."

"Kay." Ron simply said.

"What? I Thought Pokémon hated re-borns!" I said, puzzled.

"Hard to hate Re-borns when your sister was one."

"Oh." The Sneasel and I said in unison.

Then Anna came over.

"What should we call you..."

"Oh god..." I groaned

"Pinkie maybe..."

The Sneasel unsheathed her claws.

"Shiny, Possibly?"

She raised her claws for a strike.

"I know! Petunia!"

She looked surprised for a second before lowering her arms.

"Petunias are my favourite flowers," She grinned. "Are you close to evolving then?"

My jaw dropped.

"But...how...what?" I spluttered.

"On my way to the bush I heard your friend, the Ralts."

"Ron" Ron commented.

"Yeah... when do you think you'll evolve?"

"Next battle probably. Just hope it isn't with-"

"OHMYGODHIANNAITSMEJENNIFERYOUGOTAFREINDANDAPINKSNEASELANDIGOTAMONFERNO!!!"

"Just my luck..." I groaned.

"Who the fucking hell is that?" Petunia asked.

"Jennifer Jocelyn." I groaned again.

"The 3rd" Ron put in.

"IWANTTOBATTLEWWILLYOUBATTLEMEANDIAMSUGARANDCAFFINEHIGH!!!"

"Kay... How about Jacob against Your Monferno?"

"SOUNDSGOODLETGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're up Jacob." I swore under my breath and made a mental note to poison Jennifer's caffeine drinks.

"GO! NINO!"

**BATTLE SITUATION: ONE ON ONE**

**PKMN TRAINER JENNIFER vs. PKMN TRAINER ANNA**

**NINO (MONFERNO) vs. JACOB (MAREEP)**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

Nino came in with a quick fire punch flipping me over. He then preceded to ember me before I hit him in the face with an Iron tail.

While he clutched his face in pain I used a Thundershock followed by a tackle.

But then...

**BATTLE INTERMISSION**

I felt a tingling feeling across my body and it felt like I was changing shape and becoming more powerful.

"FLAAAFLY!!" I cried out.

After a few steps to get used to walking on two legs again, the battle continued.

**BATTLE CONTINUE**

With my newfound strength I slammed into Nino with a strong tackle, at the same time I used Thundershock, essentially creating a weak volt tackle.

Suddenly it felt like something clicked in my head as I ran at Nino, electricity surrounding me and whamming Nino into a tree, taking him out.

**BATTLE END!**

"NOOONINOYO-"

Jennifer was cut short as everything seemed to stop.

Then in front of me appeared Mew and Mewtwo.

"Hi," I spoke. "Why are you here?"

Before Mewtwo opened his mouth, Mew cut in.

"ITAUGHTYOUVOLTTACKLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mewtwo sighed before speaking.

"Yes, Mew taught you Volt tackle because we think you will need it for an upcoming threat." Then he whispered to me: "Mew sort of in took a little more sugar than usual.

I shook my head then asked "Threat?".

"Giratina accidently Re-born a boy named Jamie Gillard. Ring a bell?" Mewtwo asked.

I gasped. Jamie Gillard was the most ruthless, evil boy in school until one day he had too much cocaine and died. He bullied me.

"Jamie has been re-born as a Torchic and now is a Combusken. So we're here to warn you- stay away from any Combusken or Blazikin."

"BYEHAVEANICEDAY!!" Mew shouted.

"-UWEREMYONLYFREIND!!!"

"Pay me." Anna stated.

Wow, this was becoming a routine.

This time she payed Anna though.

Before she could end on her final rant, Anna cut in.

"I will beat you if my name isn't Jennifer Jocelyn the 3rd! Yeah, now go get stuck up a tree."

No sooner had she said that, Jennifer was stuck in a tree. And we left her there.

"Well done on evolving and learning volt tackle!" I got from Anna, Scott, Kirlia, Ron and Petunia.

I looked in a puddle.

I was pink.


	8. The enemy

Okay, the girl's rampage is a no go. I started it but it didn't feel right. So here you go- another chapter of wish upon a star!

Chapter 8- the enemy

As we left to Pokécentre from Floraroma we felt calm and at peace. The flowers of Floraroma have that effect!

Apart from Ron. For the entire time from the Pokécentre to Eterna forest he complained about how it wasn't fair that I evolved and that he should of evolved first. So as you can guess, by halfway we were desperate for a battle.

Our luck?

NO ONE. I mean NO ONE wanted a battle, saying that a powerful trainer had torn through here earlier.

As we reached Eterna forest I was so close to volt tackling Ron that I actually threw a Thundershock at a tree.

What I didn't know is that trainer with dreadlocks was behind that tree.

"Yo woman, what the mudafucking hell ya do that for?"

Anna gave me a look.

"Angry Flaaffy." She stated.

He burst out laughing. "Flaaffy are weak! Show me wah it got against my Busken!"

_Why does that ring alarm bells?_

"Go! Busken!"

"You're up, Jacob!" she paused. "What moves do you have now?" She pulled out the pokedex.

LEVEL: 16

MOVES KNOWN: TACKLE, THUNDERSHOCK, THUNDERWAVE, VOLT TACKLE AND IRON TAIL.

As Busken came out and we locked eyes, I saw what I saw with Petunia.

_A skinhead boy had just given a man some money in turn for a pouch of white stuff._

_He got a straw and sniffed the stuff before suddenly collapsing._

Jamie Gillard.

**BATTLE SITUATION: ONE ON ONE**

**PKMN TRAINER vs. PKMN TRAINER ANNA**

**BUSKEN (COMBUSKEN) vs. JACOB (FLAAFFY)**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

Jamie came in with a fast double kick to be met in the face with a strong iron tail.

After using thunder wave, I grabbed onto him while using Thundershock.

He used ember, forcing me to let go and retreat.

He used a swift brick break to my stomach before kicking me in the face a few times.

Then I came in with an Iron tail that knocked him off his feet.

Trump card time...

I ran back and charged power before running at him on all fours with Volt Tackle, succeeding in him falling over and badly hurt.

He got up and pecked me a few times before using a flamethrower.

I had an idea to stop it.

I ran at the flames with volt tackle, it swirling around me to make a fire and electric Volt tackle, causing him to faint- Not before he pecked my unpleasantries.

**BATTLE END!**

"..." The man was silent.

"Err... hello?" Anna asked.

"Beaten by a Flaaffy." To my surprise, he chuckled! "I've wanted a challenge like that for weeks! I think I should give you something I have no use for along with the prize money."

And so, he gave Anna the prize money with a claw on top.

Petunia knew what it was straight away and got it before Anna.

"Oh yeah, Weavile here I come!" She smiled her cute smile. Wait, cute? I shook that thought from my head as Jamie came round.

"I will kill you" He snarled. Ron then decided there would be a good idea to use confusion as he tipped Jamie upside-down, knocking him out again.

"Thanks Ron" I said cheerily.

"No probs!" he smiled back.

Anna decided to see when Petunia would evolve and her moves.

LEVEL: 18

She clicked the xp button.

XP AWAY FROM LEVELING- 153.

MOVES: FAINT ATTACK, QUICK ATTACK, SCRATCH AND FOCUS PUNCH

Our jaws were dropped. Even Petunia!

Night fell as we where halfway through Eterna forest. So we decided to set camp for the night. (Better than the Pokécentre!)

It was about 3 in the morning as I woke up to a shuffling. I got up to see Petunia sneaking off to the tall grass.

I made a loud "AHEM" and she turned around sheepishly.

"Sorieeee... I just really want to become a Weavile!"

I rolled my eyes before I said I'd help.

She giggled cutely in delight. Hang on, why did I think that? Meh, never mind.

After encountering a few bugs we found an arrogant Buneary.

"I'm unbeatable. A silly Sneasel can't beat me!" It boasted.

Petunia charged a focus punch while it had been ranting and drove it into the Bunearys side, sending it into a tree and fainting it as fighting type attacks are super effective against normal types.

Suddenly Petunia began glowing as she grew larger with a headdress and a more mature body.

Okay, seriously, what is up with me recently? I keep having these thoughts about Petunia.

It struck me then. Pokémon mature faster than humans. That explains everything!

As the glowing faded I found in the place of the young Sneasel a strong looking Weavile. As she looked over herself she found this and danced for joy.

Suddenly, after being woken up I fell asleep.

When I woke up I found I had been carried back to camp by Petunia and she was still holding me, probably falling asleep before she got up. Then I noticed.

She was taller than me.

She was slightly taller than any Weavile.

Em-barras-ing.


	9. Eterna around the corner

Soz for the delay chapter. Sort of got a bit snowed under with homework. As I write this I'm listening to a song called scatmambo. It's addictive! Still trying more detail...

Hurt my hand as I got into a scrap today. Its my

right hand too .

Chapter 9- Eterna round the corner (Does the rhyme?)

"?!"

This was Anna's first reaction as she saw Petunia. You know, this sounded similar to someone we know.

"Calm down Anna," Scott soothed. "Petunia evolved! You should be happy!"

"I know but... I wanted to evolve her." She sighed, packing her things to go to Eterna.

And so, after that episode, we trudged on to Eterna.

Course, we weren't gonna get off that easy.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wow, I had no idea someone could use so many exclamation marks. Then again, we are talking about Jennifer, the sugar/caffeine girl. Who had a joint in her mouth.

Wait, what?

"Ohhh ma god... I am so high right now..." Jennifer sighed, taking a drag.

"Oh fuck... do not tell me you're gonna ask for a battle..." Anna said, fed up.

"What a great idea!" Jennifer grinned, oblivious to what Anna had said. "Just need to finish this doobie. Ahh.. that's the stuff." She took a long drag.

A minute later, the battle commenced.

"Three Pokémon each, no time limit," Scott called out, refereeing for us. "Send out your Pokémon"

"GO! Princess!" Jennifer called, sending out a MALE riolu.

Who was gay.

"You're up, Ron!" Anna called.

**BATTLE SITUATION**

**PKMN TRAINER JENNIFER vs. PKMN TRAINER ANNA**

**PRINCESS (RILOU) vs. RON (RALTS)**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

Ron came in with a swift confusion that the Riolu was weak to.

He countered with return, doing minuscule damage as Ron stood his ground.

Teleporting behind him, Ron growled at him before using confusion.

The Riolu then went into him with a strong payback to be met with Ron teleporting above him, landing on his head.

The Riolu slammed him into the ground and kissed him. On. The. Lips.

**BATTLE INTERMISSION!!!!! NOW!!!**

Ron was in shock for 2 seconds and then sent him up into the sky with a Psychic. Shows what can happen given the right circumstances!

"The gay pervert." Ron muttered with pure venom in his voice, before switching with Petunia.

Jennifer, after searching for her Riolu, she sent out Pippin. The Prinplup.

**BATTLE CONTINUE!**

Pippin came in with a bubblebeam that petunia dodged while charging a focus punch.

Petunia punched her face with the focus punch while giving a quick scratch to her legs.

Pippin used metal claw on her Petunia's legs before standing on her.

BAAAAD idea.

While Pippin was doing a victory dance on Petunia, she didn't notice she was becoming fainter until she disappeared and Pippin faceplanted.

With a hard thump, she sent Pippin into a tree.

Pippin, against all odds, had survived and charged into Petunia, sending her into K.O.

Petunia lost.

**BATTLE INTERMISSION!**

I ran to pick up Petunia and carried her to Anna. This was the first loss.

Jennifer sent out Nino (the monferno) and she had 2 doobies in her mouth

I got out there ready for battle, when I saw Nino on top of Jennifer, trying to get the Doobies and succeeding.

"Aww, fuck... Nino never battles when he's high. You win." Jennifer grumped.

**Err... BATTLE END?**

"Nooo Nino you where my only friend. I will beat you and blah blah blah... can't you think of a new rant Jennifer?" Anna sighed.

"Who's Jennifer?" Jennifer asked. "My name is Joyce Smith! Oh yeah I remember now... When I get sugar or caffeine high I use that name!" Jenni- er, Joyce told. "Oh god.. There goes the highhhhhh..." She said falling over, asleep.

"Kay..." Every single one of us said, backing away from Jennifer.

"Should I kill her with an Iron tail?" I whispered to Petunia who had woken.

"Nah.. Murder is bad..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

After (finally) getting out of Eterna forest, we came to a lake and Eterna was a 5 minute walk away.

So we began rushing. And Scott fell in the lake. Anna, trying to get him out, fell in also.

And so, people of Eterna thought 2 weed monster with several hysterical Pokémon were coming in.

Had we been a minuet earlier, we would have got the last room of the hotel.

Yay... Pokécentre.

Scott stated the obvious when we got in the room.

"Where's the wall?"


	10. The boob of the Garden ia

A few idea's floating in my head about a Pokemorph story. Just to clarify things, my definition of a Pokemorph is someone who is part Pokémon. A PokemorphER is someone who can turn into a pokemon. A PokeHUMAN is the child of a Pokémon and a human. Hope that clarifies it!

To clear up levels, Jacob is level 20, Ron is level 17 and petunia is level 19.

WOO-HOO! CHAPTER 10!

From the battle onwards I'm listing to a song called "Super Mario Hyadain" Awsome song! (Also Scatmambo... you can find both of these on )

Chapter 10- The boobs of the Garden. ia.

I cannot believe those fuckers- they said that the room we had to sleep in was the last room available when the Pokécentre was nearly empty. So we had to sleep there. WITH THE WALL TO THE OUTSIDE MISSING.

To make matters worse, there was a bedquake in the next room over.

I think I am mentally scarred.

And so, after a few of Grotle's sleep nuts, we had got to sleep. Till 6 o'clock am.

FOR A WHOLE FRICKEN DAY!

After we (FINALLY!) made it to the Gym we were met by an unpleasant/pleasant sight.

Gardenia, Leader of Eterna Gym was having a sun tan session.

Did I mention the she wasn't wearing a top or bra?

"Umm.. Gardenia?" Anna called across the gym.

"Three on Three, no time limit and blah blah blah." She sighed. "Soz, haven't felt right since a girl came in here and trashed me."

"By any chance was she called Joyce?" Anna asked.

"Correct o de mundo." Gardenia sighed again, before throwing out her Cherubi.

"Right, before we start could you?..." Anna asked again.

"Hmm? Oh, right..." she said, appearing to take a bra and her top out of nowhere.

"No! Please don't put that on!" Scott pleaded before Anna asked me to Iron tailed him round the head.

"Okay, you're up Ron!"

**BATTLE SITUATION!**

**GYM LEADER GARDENIA vs. PKMN TRAINER ANNA**

**CHERUBI vs. RON (RALTS)**

**BATTLE BEGIN!**

The Cherubi came in quickly with a leech seed that captured Ron in a mess. As he struggled to get out the Cherubi was using growth.

Ron was hurt several times by the leech seed before he used confusion on the now large Cherubi, confusing it.

Ron then teleported out of the weed and proceeded to kick the Cherubi in the lower regions saying each time "Never do that again!"

Gardenia recalled Cherubi.

**BATTLE INTERMISSION!**

Ron walked back to Anna in a bad mood.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I will tell you later." He grumbled before Anna sent me out.

Gardania sent out Turtwig that looked slightly vacant.

**BATTLE CONTINUE!**

The Turtwig snapped back to reality as it came in with a very very fast razor leaf.

_Fuck that Turtwig._ I thought.

Spinning round I let loose a Thundershock so it wouldn't escape it.

And guess what?

IT ESCAPED BY USING REFLECT!

I Ran at it with volt tackle, not noticing the small vine in front of me.

Faceplant.

Worse still, I was bombarded by several razor leafs.

I lost.

**BATTLE INTERMISSION!**

Petunia took me back to Anna.

I suddenly realised that it was always the gyms that beat me. Fuckfuckfuckidyfuck. I'm level 20 too!

Petunia went out. Advantage for us! If she knew any ice type moves...

**BATTLE CONTINUE!**

The Turtwig started with grass knot that Petunia cut through with scratch. The Turtwig was so surprised it froze. At the same time Petunia charged a focus punch and slammed it into that buggers face.

The Turtwig went wild with razor leafs and Petunia went wild with scratches.

Anna's Pokédex pinged. _Fury swipes learned._

Petunia finally finished it up with a faint attack sending the Turtwig on its head getting us the win.

**BATTLE INTERMISSION!**

Petunia stayed in while Gardenia sent out Roserade.

**BATTLE CONTINUE!**

The Roserade spun while using poison sting while Petunia disappeared with faint attack.

The walking flower then razor leafed in the direction where Petunia had disappeared and a cry was heard as Petunia appeared badly scratched.

Petunia went wild as she fury swiped all leafs that the Roserade was throwing.

After a while Petunia gained ground as the Flower Pokémon grew tired before ending the battle with a swift scratch to the face.

**BATTLE END!**

Gardenia smiled as she threw the badge to Anna.

"Well done. You have made me feel much better about how bad I lost yesterday. For that, I give this tm 13." Gardenia said, throwing the tm to Anna.

Anna frowned. "Tm 13... Ice beam?"

Gardenia smiled. Figured your Weavile could use it. Besides, I'm all out of grass tm's."

And so we went back to the Pokécentre were they FINALLY sent someone to check the room and got us moved to a better accommodation.

Hmm...

Why there was no room when we opened the door still puzzles me to this day.

And so we got a room at the hotel.

"Ron, why were you so anger earlier?" I asked.

He sighed. "Long story."

"It okay, we have plenty of time."

"Okay... this is the story of why I hate grass types:"

Me: YES! A CLIFFY! Just so ya know I love grass types. My favs are Torterra, Sceptile, Shaymin and many others! Not the exggecute (Is that right?) and exegcutor... wanna kill em...

Me (again): DON'T MIND ME! Just plotting... yes... YES... MWUHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA-OW!-ooooo...

My Sceptile: soz I had to do that, he was plotting again. And remember, he does not own Pokémon!

Me: though someday I wi-OW!

My Sceptile: night night...


	11. Ron's Story

Alright.. due to popular demand, I am going to try (note the word TRY) to continue this. I lost the will to write a while back, but now I am going to try again.

* * *

Chapter 11: Ron's Story.

(Ron's POV)

I looked at the curious Flaafy in front of me. Why must he be so persistent?

I scowled at him before softening up and told him my story...

* * *

I was born under unusual circumstances. After my mother had given birth to me and my twin sister, she immediately ran off, leaving us in the care of an elderly Miltank.

Milly, as we called the Miltank, was the kindest creature you will have ever come across, and she cared for us like a mother. We live in small abandoned barn. Well, we lived in it until that one night...

I was sleeping along with my sister when we suddenly heard a loud banging on the barn doors.

"Who is it?" Milly called, getting out of her sleeping place.

Then banging continued and so Milly went to the door, and opened it.

The next sight would haunt me to this very day.

Millies face went white before 20 leech seeds came at her, instantly sucking not only her energy, but her life.

"Ch-ch-children.. r-r-run." She choked out her last words, her eyes rolling back in their sockets

Bursting trough the dorr was 10 Carnivines and 10 Victrebels.

And in front of them was the largest Cradilly I have ever seen.

The Cradilly was obviously sick, for its eyes were completely red, and its colouring far darker than normal.

I and my sister quickly hid behind some straw bales, our lives scarred forever.

* * *

"... and that is why, to this day, I have an intense dislike of grass types."

Jacob furrowed his brow. "But.. Scott's Grotle is a grass type..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but do you feel threatened by a turtle?"

"Good point."

Jacob POV:

I looked at the Ralts with a feeling of pity when something else occurred to me.

"Hang on... what about your sister?"

Ron avoided the question. "That is a story for another day. In the mean time, I think you should focus on getting out of the way. Anna is about to fall on you."

"Huh?" I exclaimed, before seeing Anna rolling off the bed.

"Holy sh-" My words where muffled as Anna fell on me. Anna being Anna, she slept on regardless.

Ron just sat there, laughing his arse off.

"Now that is funny!"

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna help me?"

"...No."

"... Fuck you."

It was morning what Anna woke up on the floor, on top of a rather flat Flaafy.

Anna looked over me. "Err.. Jacob? Are you okay?"

I gave out I weak flaa.

* * *

We then set out to go get our bikes from the Eterna city bike shop.

Of course, with our luck, the bike shop owner wasn't in.

But at this point, Anna was sick of everything, so she took two of the bikes for her and Scott.

"Is this legal?" Scott asked.

"Who cares?" Anna replied back. "Its not as if he is gonna miss two."

_Meanwhile, in the Eterna city Team Galactic base in a jail cell by himself..._

"Hello?" The bike shop owner called out. _Perfect, no one about. _He thought.

And so, using a rock, he made a hole in the wall. Team Galactic being Team Galactic, the base was shoddily built, and it only took him 5 minutes.

He escaped back to his Bike shop to find 2 bikes missing.

"Someone's take the only two uber bike 7000's! They cost thousands!"

He narrowed his eyes at the ground, finding the missing bikes bike trails.

"I will chase those two theives to the end of the earth!"

* * *

I finally returned to writing, but this first new chappie was like pulling teeth...


End file.
